She Kissed a Girl And He Liked Watching It
by McInstry
Summary: He only just kept himself from having a heart attack on the spot as he saw what she was wearing. - 2nd unrelated story in the 'Things She Wore' series. Can be read alone. Slight femslash.


Author's Note: This is the 2nd installation in the 'Things She Wore' series. This story is unrelated to the first one and can most definitely be read alone. There is slight femslash in this. I don't think it warrants a warning, but it's there. Also, feel free to tell me about any mistakes you find because this was unbeta'd.

A link for this piece of clothing is on my profile. Also, a good song to listen to to get the atmosphere is 'Starstruck' by Santigold.

_She Kissed a Girl (and He Liked Watching It)_

The Doctor had been in Pete's World for a little over 3 months. He'd applied for a job with Torchwood as soon as he'd settled and the company had eagerly taken him on. Despite his relative age (no, not 3 months: 947 _years_), Pete had insisted that he start with training and work his way upwards. The Doctor was all for equal treatment, so he'd grudgingly agreed.

Of course, when he'd acquiesced, he'd had no idea that he would be put on reconnaissance for such an… alluring mission.

The alien they were after was targeting club-goers and partiers, killing off those who had partners of the same sex. The Doctor had an idea of who they were, but none of that mattered as he was watching his partner, _his Rose,_ doing something he'd never thought he'd see her do.

She was climbing into the lap of another woman – another blonde – and straddling her in the most captivating manner. Both women were Torchwood agents and he knew logically that they were doing it for show… But his new human hormones didn't seem to care about that.

All he saw was Rose's darker blonde hair mingling with the other woman's much lighter hair as the two kissed. Their soft bodies glided against each other, curves and lace catching, and the Doctor could feel his tumbler sliding out of his hand. He swallowed and shifted, placing the condensation-clad glass on the highly polished wood table. His hand was still wet and he wiped it on his pants, shivering as the coolness drenched through his trousers. His eyes remained glued to Rose as her small hands ran up the other woman's arms and tangled in her hair. Despite the loss of his full Time Lord senses, he could still hear her distinct moan amidst the low throb of some deep-bass song playing in the background.

The Doctor watched as the other woman – Tanya, her name was – trailed wet kisses down Rose's neck. His beautiful girl leant her head back, her hair trailing against the back of her calves as she arched. She then moved up higher, just high enough for him to see her bum for the first time that night.

He only just kept himself from having a heart attack on the spot as he saw what she was wearing.

Her top was a small, flirty grey shirt that fell just below her breasts. And while it was sexy, it wasn't like these knickers that took his breath away. They were tiny, they were black, and they had a bow. Her sweet, rounded bum was on display and part of him was quite indignant at the idea of any of the other Torchwood boys catching a look. But the sight… oh, he wouldn't blame them for looking.

The lace was shiny; it almost seemed wet in the low glimmering lights of the V.I.P section of one of London's most elite private clubs. Three black satiny ribbons came to the center and tied in a bow just where the cleft of her arse began. The sight of them, the color so stark against Rose's pale, creamy skin, stirred things inside the Doctor. He shifted to adjust his trouser, his eyes never leaving his girl.

Tanya seemed to realize how skimpy Rose's knickers were as well. Her middle finger slid under the lowest ribbon and snuck in to tease the cleft between Rose's lovely bum cheeks. The Doctor watched, enraptured by the sight of Rose leaning down and trailing kisses between Tanya's breasts. He saw his girl's pink little tongue sneak out to play over the other woman's nipple. Rose nuzzled against Tanya's breast, her eyes angled up towards the heavily breathing female.

The Doctor knew exactly what it was like to have Rose look up at you with those beguiling hazel eyes. He clutched the edge of his cushy leather chair and completely missed the sight of a figure with glowing, alien eyes approaching the two women. Luckily for him Jake wasn't nearly as affected by the sight of two beautiful women going at it as the Doctor was.

The blonde man had the figure down on the ground in seconds flat, injecting it with an alien-safe sedative. The Doctor jumped to his feet, his sense of worry quickly overriding his lust.

"Rose?" He called. He watched as she slithered off Tanya and helped the other girl stand. Other Torchwood agents began to swarm around and the Doctor shrugged out of his black blazer and slung it over Rose's shoulders, effectively hiding her from their sights. She smirked up at him, her light eyes dancing and her skin glowing as he saw her up close.

"Hello." There was a smile in her voice and he quirked his lips at her.

Mickey interrupted by shoving between them and handing Rose a pair of black sweatpants. She slid them on and buttoned one of the buttons of his blazer up.

"That was quite a show," Mickey offered, grinning at his long-time friend. Rose rolled her eyes. One of the boys on her team wolf-whistled. All of them were wearing cat-that-got-the-cream leers.

"We should've filmed that," one piped. The others nodded eagerly and the Doctor stepped closer to Rose. If he didn't know that they were just teasing he would've gone on a jealous fit. But at least two of the men on her team were gay, one married, and another two respected that Rose was _his_. Despite that, they all adored her and loved to tease her because she was the only female operative in Torchwood. Well, she had been until Tanya; the girl was her protégé.

"Oh, shut up, Thompson," Rose laughed. She leaned close to Tanya, brushing her lips against the girl's cheek teasingly. "You've no need to do that. Tanya and I get on well enough for all to see. Right Tawny?"

The other girl smirked, a cute little dimple popping out on her left cheek. "Right, Rose." Tanya pressed her kiss-bruised lips to Rose's one last time before accepting a sweater from one of the boys. All the men were rowed up, howling, winking, and nudging him. One even muttered 'lucky bastard' as he walked past the Doctor.

The Doctor smirked; he was a lucky bastard.


End file.
